George Starbuck
George Edwin Starbuck (June 15, 1931 - August 15, 1996) was an American poet of the New Formalist school. Life Starbuck was born in Columbus, Ohio. He studied at Chadwick School, the California Institute of Technology, the University of California, Berkeley, the American Academy in Rome, the University of Chicago, and Harvard University. He taught at the Iowa Writers Workshop, Boston University, and State University of New York at Buffalo. He was fired for not taking a loyalty oath, but was vindicated in the Supreme Court. His students included Maxine Kumin, Peter Davison, Emily Hiestand, Mary Baine Campbell, Craig Lucas, James Hercules Sutton, and Askold Melnyczuk. He had 5 children: Margaret, Stephen, John, Anthony, and Joshua. He died in Tuscaloosa, Alabama. Writing Starbuck's work is marked by clever rhymes, witty asides, and the fusing of Romantic themes with cynicism towards modern life. Starbuck called his style of formalism SLABS, for Standard Length And Breadth Sonnets. He was not widely appreciated by mainstream culture during his lifetime, but in the few years since his death his work has earned favor from both literary critics and casual readers of poetry. Two new collections of his poems have been published in the last few years (Poems Selected from Five Decades and Visible Ink) and have helped win him a wider audience. Starbuck's best-known poems include "Tuolomne," "On an Urban Battlefield," and "Sonnet With a Different Letter At the End of Every Line." Recognition * 1982 Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize, for The Argot Merchant Disaster: Poems New and Selected * 1960 Yale Series of Younger Poets Competition Publications Poetrry *''Bone Thoughts''. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1960; AMS Press, 1971. ISBN 978-0-404-53856-9 *''White Paper''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1966. *''Elegy in a Country Church Yard: Another in a line of complete authentic early American decorator kits''. Cambridge, MA: Pym-Randall, 1975. *''Desperate Measures''. Boston: Godine, 1978. *''The Argot Merchant Disaster: Poems new and selected''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1982. ISBN 978-0-316-81081-4 *''Visible Ink'' (edited by Kathryn Starbuck & Elizabeth A. Meese). Tuscalossa, AL: University of Alabama Press, 2002. ISBN 978-0-8173-1154-4 *''The Works: Poems selected from five decades'' (edited by Kathryn Starbuck & Elizabeth A. Meese). Tuscaloosa, AL: University of Alabama Press, 2003. ISBN 978-0-8173-1378-4 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Starbuck, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 7, 2015. Anthologies *"Of Late" in American War Poetry: An anthology (edited by Lorrie Goldensohn). New York: Columbia University Press, 2006. ISBN 978-0-231-13310-4 Letters * Audio / video *''George Starbuck Reads His Words'' (LP). New York: Carillon, 1961. *''George Starbuck Reads from His Own Work'' (LP. New York: Decca, 1961; New York: CMS, 1975. *''Election Day'' (cassette). Washington, DC: Watershed Foundation, 1981. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds His papers are held at the University of Alabama library. Notes External links ;Poems *"Translations from the English" ;Books *George Starbuck at Amazon.com ;About *"Starbuck the Great" at Slate Category:1931 births Category:1996 deaths Category:American poets Category:Boston University faculty Category:California Institute of Technology alumni Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:University of Chicago alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:University at Buffalo faculty Category:Rome Prize winners Category:People from Columbus, Ohio Category:Writers from Ohio Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics